


My nightmares led me to you....🐺

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Eternal Sterek, Fluff and Smut, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles is dealing with some PTSD after the Nogitsune and Derek Hale seems the only capable of helping him...Hmmm...It smells like sterek to me !!
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	My nightmares led me to you....🐺

**Author's Note:**

> I try to write every now and then because I like it (especially sterek cuddles and sleeping together) Im a sucker for that.  
> Truth is that there are some great stories out there for you to read.  
> I hope you like one of mine as well.  
> Thanks for all the support guys !

It's not surprising when it happens.

Stiles can't find himself able to sleep after the Nogitsune's possession....

And when he finally passes out from exhaustion, the nightmares begin.

He wakes up screaming, on the verge of a panic attack.

His dad feels helpless.

The pack feels sorry for him and the human knows it.

He can't help it thought.

His possession was unexpected and kind of unbearable.

Hurting the ones you love without being able to do anything about it, sucks big time!

So when he falls asleep, as he sits curled into himself in the corner of the couch in Derek's loft they let him be..

Stiles seems finally at peace.

Derek covers him with a soft, warm blanket and Stiles enjoys the extra weight on him curling more into his own cocoon; it's kind of adorable.

The pack decides to take shifts by his side to reassure that Stiles feels safe enough to fall asleep.

A new problem arises when...

Scott, Allison, Lydia, Malia, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Theo and Liam show up in turns on his bedroom but Stiles seems unable to sleep again.

He talks until one of his friends has fallen asleep and then spends the whole night staring out the window, reading or watching some movie on Netflix.

The pack is getting desperate again until Derek shows up in Stiles' window for the night.

“Let me guess.... It's your turn to babysit.” Stiles mocks as he closes the window behind Derek.

The Alpha hums as he takes a seat by the bed grabbing a school book of Stiles and pretends to be reading.

“Huh... talkative as usual...” Stiles comments and starts his pre-bedtime routine and falls into bed exhausted.

He checks silent for a few moments the silhouette of the Alpha and sits on his bed bringing his laptop to his knees looking for some movie to watch.

“I thought you were exhausted...” Derek comments as he huffs annoyed and sits by Stiles scanning the laptop's screen.

“Well I sleep better with light and the TV on...” Stiles lies but Derek doesn't comment it.

Stiles reeks of exhaustion and fear. He is anxious and scared and Derek hates that.

“So... movie time.” Stiles smiles and hits play.

Derek sits by his side and focuses on the screen. He leans closer to the human who shifts towards the heat of his body emits and leans into it like a starved puppy.

After 15min Stiles is out like a light on Derek's side.

His lips are parted and he's snoring softly.

The Alpha smiles fondly and lays him down in bed so the human would be more comfortable and decides to stay a little longer taking in the sight of the human in peace.

When he tries to get up, ready to leave for the night, Stiles catches his hand on his sleep and begs him to stay.

Derek is unable to deny him anything.

Stiles needs him and Derek will stay.

The werewolf lays by the boy's side after he discards most of his clothing and Stiles' curls around him like a human-coala bear.

The fall asleep tangled into an impossible embrace.

_It's perfect.  
_

The next morning is a bit awkward. They are still hugging and spooning.

Derek tries to flee as soon as he realises how tight he has been holding Stiles and how much he enjoyed that. Once he is dressed and finally ready to leave Stiles speaks.

“Thanks for staying...”

“No problem...” Derek mumbles blushing and disappears from the window.

Stiles smiles; happy and well-rested awoken in the arms of the man he loves.

He knows that Derek doesn't feel the same and that it wont happen again... But Stiles feels rested and content after months.

If a moment it's all he ever could have with Derek.... He would take it.

The next night its Scott's turn again.. Not that Stiles has been counting.

Only the true Alpha doesn't show.

Instead the Sourwolf of his dreams walks into his room, by the bedroom's window... Because some things will never change, holding a pair of sweats and a soft sweater.

“You are sleeping here again ?” Stiles asks in shock sitting on his bed watching the werewolf change into more comfortable clothes.

“Scott was busy...” Derek answers casually.

“Hmm... You lips say this, though...Your eyebrows scream that's a lie !” Stiles mocks making space on his bed for the werewolf offering his extra pillow.

Derek sits by his side and lays down in bed under the covers making himself comfortable after making a point to ignore Stiles.

The human knows the werewolf better though.

He lays next to him making as much noise as possible and shifting around trying to find the perfect spot to sleep.

After 5min of constant moving the Alpha has had enough. He huffs and turns towards Stiles side pulling him close to his chest and then the human freezes.

“What are you doing?” Stiles tries to sound annoyed and fails, he sounds like a whining puppy.

“Trying to sleep..” Derek responds.

“Sleep.. I got you... You are safe...” the werewolf orders with no heat and Stiles exhales deep.

“I know.. You are here... I'm not scared...” the human answers softly.

Derek smiles with his eyes closed hearing the truth behind Stiles words. He leans and places a soft kiss on the hair of the human who folds his hands around the bigger man and cuddles closer to Derek's embrace.

Stiles is sleeping silently for the rest of the night.

Derek wakes up next morning first trying not to disturb the human who is practically on top of him.

The human's breath is ticking Derek's neck in the best way possible and brings comfort and joy in the Alpha's heart.

He shifts trying to get up and Stiles immediately catches the movement and opens his eyes.

“I'm here...” Derek reassures him with a sleepy voice that makes Stiles smile.

“I was going to make us some breakfast. Your dad didn't return tonight.” the werewolf comment and Stiles nods.

“I know... Double shift... What are you making for breakfast?” the boy asks waking up some more shifting around the bed seeking the warmth of Derek's body on the werewolf's side of bed.

“I thought pancakes?” Derek wonders.

“You can make pancakes?” Stiles asks in shock.

“I eat Stiles... You know that..” Derek responds and stretches as the human follows his movement.

“Yeah but cook for me?” Stiles wonders out loud.

“I'm still sleeping aren't I?” the human wonders pinching himself.

Derek shakes his head smiling and reaches the boy's lips placing a careful kiss.

“You are not dreaming and you are alive and well. I'll make sure you are happy too.... If you let me...” The werewolf says carefully.

Stiles smiles brightly and places a soft kiss on the werewolf's lips in return.

“So that means more cuddles and more kisses?” the human beams with happiness.

Derek can't possibly deny him anything so he just nods.

“Until your father finds out what really going on between us and has my head on a spike..” Derek sashes and Stiles smiles.

“He secretly adores you... You kept his son safe and sane more than once.. I haven't slept for days until you showed up...”Stiles admits blushing and Derek hugs him tight..

“Anything for you...” Derek promises placing a soft kiss on Stiles' hair.

Stiles folds himself around the bigger body tight placing a soft kiss on the werewolf's chest.

They stay curled up all day long.

The sheriff finds them tangled together, late at night and doesn't say a word.

Stiles is sleeping and smiling; he seems at peace and happy.

The boy is smiling tacked safe in the werewolf's embrace.

It's enough...

He can always threat Derek tomorrow.

The end...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments whatever you like :)


End file.
